The description herein relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs) and more particularly to migrating information between IHSs.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In some situations, an owner (e.g., an organization such as a corporation or a government agency) of an IHS replaces such IHS with another IHS. In one example, a corporation periodically replaces one or more of its IHSs with IHSs that are improved (e.g., by incorporating more modern technology). In replacing an existing IHS, an owner typically transfers (e.g., migrates) information (e.g., data, configuration information, and/or “settings”) stored in the existing IHS to a replacement IHS. With a conventional technique, such migration of information is relatively complex and may cause various problems such as increase in cost (e.g., cost of enlisting a technician's help to perform the migration) and increase in time for migrating information from the existing IHS to the replacement IHS.
What is needed is to enhance migrating information between IHSs, without the disadvantages discussed above.